minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Undead Entity
This is told by a user called Hexel. Hope you enjoy! Meeting the Entity I relaxed on a Minecraft beach. Not much to do in Minecraft. I already went to the Nether, End, an ocean monument, and a woodland mansion. I was pretty bored. I sighed. Then I saw, floating on the horizon, a.. a ghost? I grabbed a boat and rowed out. I got close to the entity. It ''was ''a ghost. Red eyes, no mouth, half clear, half white. I was scared to death when it began to type in the chat. <> Why do you disturb me? Uh.. What the fork are you? <> An entity. Can you just.. Um... Leave the world? has left the game I went back to my large mansion. The time flicked from day to night and back. Items were disappearing from my inventory and floating in front of me. TNT exploded in the distance. The mansion lit on fire. H-hello? There was no response. As I opened the door and exited my house, my game got glitchier and glitchier. Minecraft crashed. My computer glitched, some static audio played: I am coming, and my computer crashed. The house lights went out. The neighborhood's power slowly shut down. It was a blackout. I ran down the stairs. It was pretty dark, considering it was 6pm. I saw the ghost figure again. Fleeting the Entity I ran as fast as I could. Out the door, to the next neighborhood. My friend, Alec, lived there. I opened the door and ran in, closed the door, then leaned on it, panting. Alec came over. "Where's the fire?" He asked. "I'm being followed." I replied. "By?" He asked coolly. I explained it all. "You expect me to believe that?" He facepalmed. "Yes.." I rasped hoarsely. There was a knock on the door. I could see claws penetrating the wood and dragging down, scratching the door. I looked through the window. It was the entity. I groaned. Alec stared at the door, shocked. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up the stairs. I was wearing a backpack, which before I left I secretly shoved my laptop into. I clicked on Minecraft, then looked out the window. The entity was gone. I went into the world. The entity was there. <> There is no escape. Defeating the Entity I quickly left Minecraft and went on to Google to do some research. A YouTube video came up. Alec was messing around on his computer, too. I clicked on the video and turned up my volume. "Hey guys, welcome to my new world. I've found something... Odd. It's a weird ghost entity." The YouTuber went on and on about the entity, showing images of it and clips of it chasing him, talking to him, setting off TNT, lighting things on fire, flipping it from day, to night, to day, and appearing in real life. "So here's the best way to defeat him. Get a poison potion (if he comes to you in real life, grind up a peach's pits) and throw it at him. Then chop him up with a diamond sword (in real life substitute: chainsaw). Unless his weaknesses have changed, it should kill him." I had to try it. I went into Minecraft and brewed a poison potion before the thing could spawn in. I picked up my diamond sword. Mr Ugly Ghost Entity, where art thouu? has joined the game. <> ... The entity appeared in front of me. I had to think fast. I grabbed the poison potion and threw it at him, then began chopping him up. A distorted squeal, similar to one a dying pig would make, was emitted from the entity's being. It began popping and cracking like the Ender Dragon. was killed by Hexel Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Good Creepypastas